


Bringing Her Flowers

by ahunmaster



Series: Ogre AU [38]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Bloodshed's friends are trying to help, Flowers, Gen, Humor, Mild Language, OCs - Freeform, Ogres, One Shot, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Unrequited Crush, but it's not really helping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 03:45:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11751354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: Bloodshed's friends try to help him with his little crush on the human girl at the bakery he keeps going to.





	Bringing Her Flowers

 

Bloodshed knew his friends were crazy.  Novabomb more so than Nebula, but Nebula could pull off a stunt like this if you pissed her off enough.  But he thought he was used to how crazy they normally were. After all, he had been dealing with them ever since he was a teenager, he should have been used to it by now. 

 

He had been wrong, because being assaulted by them after leaving the castle with a bouquet of flowers was something he never saw coming.

 

There was an atmosphere of awkward silence as the three stared at each other, Novabomb's hands still holding up the periwinkles and lilies in his hands with a huge smile on his face.

 

"... Novabomb, I’m not-"

 

"Oh, for fuck's sake…” Nebula rolled his eyes and shook her head. “We're giving these to you so you can give them to your girlfriend."

 

"... My what?"

 

"You know!" Novabomb thrusted the flowers forward, "That girl at the bakery you always go to!"

 

It took him a minute before he finally understood what they meant. He groaned, burying his face into his hand. His friends were going to give him an aneurism one day, he swore. "Guys, no.  No, I told you not to-"

 

"Since when do Nova and I ever listen to you?" Nebula paused for a moment, as if thinking it through. "Actually, when does Novabomb ever listen to you?"

 

Bloodshed let out another groan, rubbing his eyes.  She was right.  Though Nebula was one to skimp around his orders, she would ultimately do as ordered. But Novabomb… Primus, you could have Novabomb at a cliff, tell him to go the one way to save himself and he would walk right off that damn cliff with a smile on his face.

 

He opened his eyes to find the flowers pressed into his face again.  "Please~?" Novabomb's shrill voice grated in his ears. "I made sure to find the prettiest ones!"

 

"You mean the ones buried deep in the gardens that no one would notice a few bushels missing."

 

"Hey, I needed more to make the bouquet look nice-Ow!"  

 

Nebula had pinched him to shut him up before he spoke anymore. "Look, you've done nothing but stop by that bakery and done small talk with her while spending your money on their bread.  You could spend every last coin your old man has and she still won't get the message.  You need to do something special to get her attention."

 

"I don't need to get her attention, Nebula!  We're just-!"

 

"If you say friends one more time, I will shove these so far down your throat you'll be shitting them out by dinner."

 

Primus, he did not need this shit from them, especially this early in the morning.  Bloodshed was glad he didn't have to go with Novabomb today; they had been scheduled to patrol separate routes this week.  He was probably scheduled with Nebula, which was how this whole thing ended up happening in the first place.

 

"Look... We're already running late for our shifts.  Just take the damn flowers and go."

 

"Nebula-"

 

"I ain't holding them any longer and Novabomb will just follow after you if he takes them, so do us a fucking favor and take the damn flowers!"

 

"And don't forget to give them to Miss Thornstriker!" Novabomb replied with a smile while Nebula groaned in disgust.

 

Bloodshed tried to argue with him, but couldn't do much as Nebula ripped his hand away from his side to thrust the flowers into them.  But before he could try to give them back, she had already turned on her heel and stormed off. 

 

Now Novabomb and Bloodshed were just staring at each other for a few moments. But before Bloodshed could tell him to take the flowers, a bug smile came over his face as he started backing away from him to follow Nebula. Damn it, they were being ridiculous over these flowers! She probably didn’t want them anyway; they were just friends! 

 

"Tell us how she likes them!" Novabomb screamed for the whole court to hear.

 

Great, Bloodshed thought, now everyone knew.  Once he got the chance to do so, he was throwing these out in the woods.  He wasn't going to do something stupid like give flowers to the young woman at the bakery he always went to.  He didn't like her like that!

 

He just... liked the baked goods there, that was all.

 

END


End file.
